


The Sketch Went Down Well

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: There was a French kissing sketch which Mel and Griff did back in the day, and it was completely hilarious - the audience loved it. But, in my ficlet, it wasn't just the audience who loved it - Griff rather enjoyed it a little too much, and Mel was bloody quick to notice too.I wrote this little story years ago - after befriending the president of the Griff Rhys-Jones fanclub, which sounds as random as hell, but she was an absolutely lovely woman and we used to have a lot of laughs together <3





	The Sketch Went Down Well

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2006 to Livejournal.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

What a clever idea it had been - to turn it into a joke and make it a part of the show. How very unsuspecting they all would be. Just the very thought of using a roleplay to fulfil fantasies and innermost desires that not even the greatest amongst us would have guessed. And neither would _Griff_ guess, if everything went accordingly for _Mel_. The idea of incorporating a French kiss into a sketch might not be anything new in the comedy world but, at least for Mel and Griff, it seemed that their relationship was to take an interesting turn following it.

However, Rhys-Jones was most anxious, knowing of what was to come. It wasn’t so much a case of being scared of it, of feeling intimidated, or being disgusted by the idea - but more a case of finding the whole of it quite sexually exciting and being in no position to do anything about it. He couldn't remember who had come up with the _idea_ for the kissing sketch, but he was pretty sure it was _Mel_. Even before filming had taken place, Griff found himself beginning to squirm, attempting to wriggle out of the situation whichever way he could.

 _Now_ what could he do? He could hardly walk off stage, _could_ he? Having no time to protest, his mouth met with his friend's, the obvious sense of hostility between them easing into something far more comfortable as they kissed. Two sets of lips locked in a moment of silence, detached from the sound of the audience with their whooping and wolf-whistling. Everything about it, from the new sensations to the taste of his lover’s mouth, greatly thrilled him in a way that just shocked him. Having to break away from each other, they went on to exchange a shy smile or two, before bringing the scene to a close. By now, it was over. Thank god.

Leaving the crowd to applaud, the two comedians parted and each went their separate ways off stage, meeting once again as they walked to their individual dressing rooms. "The sketch went down well," Mel smiled, placing his hands around his partner’s shoulders.

Quickly turning around, as to hide both his arousal and embarrassment, the younger man faced the wall. Not daring to look behind him, he replied, "Yes, the audience seemed to like it." He trailed off quietly, a short silence falling upon the corridor, almost as if he had chosen the wrong answer to the question asked. Before he could follow it up, he was gripped tightly by strong arms, and spun back around. For a second or two, Mel merely held him, cradled him without words.

"I meant with you," the familiar, husky voice spoke out, "I meant that the sketch went down well with you." Smirking, he glanced downwards towards a tent of tightening fabric.

Griff shuffled from one foot to the next and, blushing slightly, covered his erection, cupping it with his right hand. He then cleared his throat, an ice breaker if anything. "Sometimes it happens, I guess," he grinned, sheepishly, "You know what I mean?"

Though he quite clearly wished that he _didn’t_ have to explain himself at this point; he really hoped that he wouldn’t have allowed himself to _fall_ into this kind of trap. If only he could have _stopped_ himself from becoming so _excited_ . He didn’t think it was going to be an issue - nor did he expect Mel to be so bloody observant. But what was surprising to them both was, that when it came to their desire for one another, the feeling was oddly _mutual_ \- even after all of this time.

"Oh, I know what you mean," the larger man leaned in, whispering into his ear. And, with that, he closed in around him, clutching at Griff's belt. "I just think we should use our tongues next time…"


End file.
